1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fluid disposal systems. More particularly, this invention relates to a system for disposing of body fluids and irrigants collected during surgical procedures.
2. Prior Art
The safe and convenient disposal of fluids collected during a surgical procedure in a manner which causes a minimal environmental impact has long been a difficult problem in the medical care industry. Presently, disposable suction canisters are used to collect body fluids during surgical procedures. Setup, use, handling and disposal of prior art suction canisters is often difficult and can place the health care workers and housekeeping personnel at risk of infection. For example, prior art procedures often include opening used canisters to dump the fluid into the sanitary sewer. This however is becoming an unacceptable risk to medical housekeeping personnel. Also, the prior art practice of incinerating the canisters, either after they have been emptied or with the collected fluid remaining therein, is becoming an environmentally undesirable alternative.
Completely reusable fluid collection and disposal systems are an alternative to the use of disposable canisters for fluid collection and disposal. A system exemplary of the prior art of this type is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,446 to Parker. This system includes a collection unit for collecting fluids during a surgical procedure, and a treatment unit for coupling with the collection unit to remove and dispose of the fluids. The treatment unit is designed to couple with the collection unit to provide washing fluid to wash the collection unit and then drain the entire contents of the collection unit into the sanitary sewer. Although the Parker device may overcome several drawbacks of the prior art disposable canisters, it nevertheless has several drawbacks including difficulty in ensuring complete cleaning of the collection unit prior to reuse, difficulty in transporting and maneuvering in the collection unit in the operating room when in use during a surgical procedure, and bulkiness and weight of the collection unit.
There is therefore a need in the art to develop a disposal system which reduces the potential exposure of medical personnel to contaminated or infectious fluids collected during a surgical procedure, and which is also simple and convenient to transport, with the minimal amount of difficulty in servicing the collection unit prior to reuse thereof, which maximizes safety while at the same time minimizing environmental impact.